


Brother Knows Best

by Flutey



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Abstract, Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Body Horror, Body Worship, Dark Fantasy, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Fantasy, Forced Bonding, Fucked Up, Horror, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Mystery, Not Really Incest, Obsessive Behavior, Occult Fiction, Protective Seo Inwoo, Psychological Horror, R tag is only for a side character whos dead CHILL, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rituals, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Thriller, Underage - Freeform, Winter, adding more tags, underage tag aint for yook dong sik you’ll see as we progress, yall see later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutey/pseuds/Flutey
Summary: He doesn't know who he is and neither does anyone else except for the one who calls himself his older brother.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Brother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> All these stories and yall still haven't figured it out that I love dark themes

The sun shone bright, white against the blue sky.

The world littered in tiny freckles of snow and he felt so very cold. His bare feet dug into the frozen ice, as each piece of snow falling into in his skin felt like a needle. His breaths came ragged as his lungs inhaled in cold air, his skin full of goosebumps.

Distantly, he could hear someone call out. Screaming at him. Even then, he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the sun. His body shook but his eyes never wavered. His gaze was almost doll-like, empty and focused.

A hand roughly turns him around face to face with a woman. The woman had black hair with a kind face. The face was now contracted in worry, mouth pulled into a frown. Her bony fingers dug into his jacket, even when she looked like she could be blown away if the wind blew too hard.

"Did you hear me? What are you doing out here all by yourself?" The woman asks.

He looks at her numbly as no words were able to come out of his mouth. His throat felt restricted by something heavy, like metal that left him choking on the icy air. He saw the woman shiver as wind harshly blew by and almost felt pity for her. She must have been cold too.

"It's okay, let's get you out of this place and get you somewhere warm. Walk slowly; don't wanna break the ice on the lake after all." She laughed awkwardly, her hand curling around his arm. Her laugh reminded him of happy ducks quacking after taking a nice dip in warm water. She tugged him by the arm and he stumbled. His legs were aching with pain and he wondered how long he truly stood there. He looked around and he found himself breathless.

The trees that loomed around them were covered with snow, making the world look even more white. If he looked beyond the trees, he could see the large mountains that shone whenever the sun's ray hit the snowy cliffs. He wondered if people lived there, they perhaps did. Maybe they wore long fur coats and clothes made of out wool they took from sheeps.

His eyes paused at the lake.

Tiny clumps of snow and white lines decorated the surface of the lake. There were even small cracks and his fingers twitched at the thought of tracing those lines, digging into the splits and see how deep they ran.

He turned his head away and walked slowly with the woman. Looking at her back, he saw a yellow flower stuck in her hair. The flower turned it's head towards him, giving him a view of yellow petals and two red stamens. The red stamens writhed and slowly extended, curling all over her hair.

He stared at the flower, stunned. As if noticing his presence, the flower waved one of it's petals towards him.

"Let's go."

* * *

Their steps were light as they walked, afraid that the ice would break under their weight. He stopped where the lake ended. The bank was covered in thick snow, if anyone were to step on it their leg would sink right in. He wondered if he could hide himself under all that, maybe. The woman tugged his arm again and he nervously took a tread forward. 

As soon as he did, he felt something shift. The sky turned bright red and the white sun gyrated into . Shrill screams of pain resonated from the distance, and he whirled around to see the mountains swallowed up by black light. Right as a piercing cry bubbled up in his throat, it was over. 

Just like that, it was gone in a split second making him wonder if he even saw it at all. The sky was blue and calm once again, the sun bright white and the mountains snowy. He looked towards the woman, who was walking into the forest. Shaking his head, he also followed her. With each step he took, he felt as if chains were lifted open one by one. The feeling of suffocation decreasing the farther he got away from the lake. 

The trees watched him, some silent while others loud. The quiet ones stood still while the loud ones trembled, as if trying to speak with him. He reached out and touched one of the loud ones, tracing the rough skin. The flurry of emotions was something he didn't expect. 

_Fear_.

_Anger_.

_Warning._

They were livid at him, silently cursing at him. What had he done to warrant such anger? Confusion ran through him. Had he done something to harm them? Suddenly, his body shook with pain and he flung back, as if bitten by a poisonous viper. The woman didn't seem to noticed and continued her way. 

Clutching his hand, he gasped. The tree had hurt him, as if wanting him dead. Then there was the fear and warning. Why were they afraid of him? 

(He had so many questions. He should be worried about how he could feel and hear the trees, he should be concerned. Maybe he should be disturbed about many things, about why he had been standing on the lake, why his body ached, how was he so cold yet his body never froze? What had he seen? Was any of it real? Was he real—)

_It's not you that they're terrified of._

What?

_It's him._

Before he could ask who it was, the trees screamed. It wasn't the loud, ear splitting scream. Rather, he felt more than he heard. The leaves shook, throwing the snow off and each turned black as if something tainted touched them. Pressing his hands to his ears, he gritted his teeth.

He looked up to the blue sky and the trees shifted, wiggling and twisting around. The larger vines bent out of shape, twirling around each other, cutting off his view of the sky. The feeling of suffocation rose again and he whimpered. 

"—at wrong?! Hey! Are you okay?! Snap out of it!" Somebody was screaming and there was a deafening noise. 

His world shook, his body rocking back and forth. He realised that somebody was shaking him, yelling at him and he could only stare. It was the woman again; her eyes were filled with anxiety and her mouth moved loudly. He tore his eyes away from her and looked up.

There were no vines hiding the sky, nothing screaming other than the woman. It was like before again, there one moment and gone the next. Two fingers were lifted up in front of him and he bypassed it to see the woman. 

Oh. She was still speaking. 

"—ot even listening! Is everything okay? Why did you suddenly stop?" She asked, her black eyes furious with concern and slight hesitance.

He nodded slowly, wide eyed. She sighed and retreated her arms from his, taking a step back.

"Come on, my car's right this way, it won't take that long. We have to go somewhere with shelter quick; the sun's going down in a few hours." 

He didn't say anything, instead walking forward and she rolled her eyes, lip quirking upwards. She muttered a 'weirdo' under her breath but he pretended to not hear it. As they walked out of the forest, out of the looming trees, he thought he heard something laughing at him. 

_He's coming for you._

**Author's Note:**

> Did my writing improve or is it still wack???  
> Also, knock me on twitter @RedIceBurn


End file.
